


Judge Anderson: sex slave of Dark justice

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Nudity, Sex slave Cassandra Anderson, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: Cassandra Anderson was been captured and infused with Slo-Mo made her into a broken, obedient, sex slave to the drug lords and works for them that will lead to dark justice inspired by dredd dark justice and the story Judge Anderson: Slo-Mo Slut
Relationships: Cassandra Anderson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	Judge Anderson: sex slave of Dark justice

To leave you a note Olivia Thirlby was really damn hot in Dredd and best of playing Cassandra Anderson now this story will lead to a twist of what if she's caught

In a violent, futuristic city where the police have the authority to act as judge, jury and executioner In a 200-storey slum tower block called Peach Trees there was a rookie beautiful girl name Cassandra Anderson but she's a judge but she's no ordinary human when her criminal prisoner name Kay works for the drug dealer Ma-ma looks at her

"So you're a mutant?"" Said Kay as Cassandra hears him knowing who she is "Most of you poor fuckers got three stumpy arms, or no arms. But I guess you lucked out." Then he looks at Cassandra Anderson again "You fit together pretty well." He said then he spoke more

"Psychic. So fucked up. Yeah, I heard about your kind. Kind of hard to believe it's real. Like what am I thinking about right now?" Cassandra read his mind as she's in a room of peach trees completely naked and Kay was there bending her down and fucking her tight curve ass and she enjoys it having saliva coming from her mouth and her eyes closed

"You're picturing a violent sexual liaison between the two of us in a pointless attempt to shock me." Cassandra said to him but she didn't pay attention to him when he uncuffed himself

"You're good. But I wasn't trying to shock you." He said

"If I was trying to shock you, I'd have been thinking about this." Cassandra was going to hit him with her rifle but Kay took her gun and knocks her uncouncious "What are you thinking about now, huh?" Kay picks her up and he drags her away from dredd to never know they're gone by a hour later Kay had arrived to the same room then he place her to the floor "Cute doll-faced little blondes such as yourself ain't made for this rough profession. But don't worry. I have other uses in mind for you. Uses that much more suitable for your body." Kay then starts stripping Cassandra Anderson grasped her frontal zipper and pulled. Those two kevlar-folds were disengaged and then yanked apart reveal her clothing underneath he torn her clothing to fabrics exposed her completely naked body as he starts licking her smooth legs at first then licks her tits  
Cassandra was moaning as she wakes up and saw Kay was groping her breasts "Good you're awake I knew I can fuck that head of yours now I'm gonna probe that pussy of yours." He had his fingers in her womanhood "No! Not there!" she urged, going wild at having her womanhood probed.

"Damn! That slit is tight! Had I discovered you in my block then I'd have you doing porn with the boys since you were sixteen! But I bet that all you female Judges are this tight downstairs! Not a lot of brothers have ever gotten the chance to fuck one. So I'm going to make that haughty cunt of yours count!" He keeps probing her deeper than before and she's moaning couldn't control herself as Kay is sucking her tits and still probing her as she cums her floods were released to his fingers as he taste it and he loves it  
"He-he! This'll teach you that bitches should never wear a Judges-badge!" he jeered.

While the rookie was busy gasping heavily and in tears because she's being raped an outcry, his free hand went into his pocket to retrieve something within. Pulling it out, Cassandra was filled with sudden danger upon spotting that it was a white inhaler used for injecting slo-mo. That capsule was fully loaded with the caramel-coloured narcotic. She couldn't believe that he would brandish it now.

"You remember what happens when someone blasts their mind with slo-mo? The whole world begins running at 1% the speed. Everything is slowed-down and amplified. What do you think happens if you dose yourself right when an orgasm occurs?" he worded.

"N-NOOO!!!" Anderson blared right as he pushed that inhaler against her mouth. Her initial instinct was to tightly enclose her maws yet she feels wet and helpess she frozen in fear by the man as he kisses her and he keeps her still, she is now parted lips from her rapist. Kay inserted his device. Those mind-braking substances were shoot from the glassen canister and into her mouth. The impact was immediate. Anderson felt her brain swamped with blissful languor. Anderson was left mentally grasping for any vestiges or remnants of that beloved high. Her feminine discharge had died down and now her status as a sex slave came hurling back to reality. Emotionally exhausted by the otherworldly ordeal, the she-Judge didn't even know how to react.  
"I want to play a game of fuck me." She said to Kay  
"Hehe," Kay chuckled. "Yeah that's the expression that I love on my bitches! Your slutty couch is now wetter than an alley-cat down there! I think it's time for you and me to start living-out those fantasies that your little brain-invasion showed. I've been waiting to slam-fuck that pink pussy of yours ever since you and Dredd had me arrested!" Kay turns her around and he starts speaking her ass multiple times and he starts pounding her with his dick  
"That Ass is tight and I love a slutty jude-bitch like this!" He was thrusting her ass really hard Cassandra scream loving it "Aaah keep going yes.....mmmmmmmm aaaaaah aaah!" She scream realise she's getting raped by Kay but loves it "So, fucking, tight!" he grunted as he kept thrusting. "Aaaah" she feels the pressure loving the cock in her ass "Ah...Ah....Oooooh....yes.....mmmmmm" He stopped thrusting as he cums in her Ass, then pulled out. Cassandra panted heavily, but then her eyes widened as he lined up his cock with the entrance to her vagina.  
"Oh yes master yes" altering substances and because her introductory dosage had been so high, it felt to Cassandra that she was still in some semi-oneiric dreamstage as he muscled her around and ordered her into whatever position that he wanted. Kay yearned to fuck his victim in a purely power-position, something that underscored his entire dominance over her. For this reason, he took her from behind while standing, punting his penis into her pussy at a furious tempo while she was impuissant to do anything else.  
"Ohh fuck your Judge-pussy is the tightest I've ever had!" he barked while strong-pounding his big black cock into that snug hole. Their upright shagging was a total one-sided hammering. Any observer would have thought them lost utterly in the frisson of coitus.

Bent over and bearing such hard-thrusting action that her sensitive tits wobbled, Anderson was at a complete loss for what to do. She knew that she was being sordidly raped and browbeaten. "Oh oh oh yes yes keep going!" She beg as he went deeper and her her breasts are jiggling turns him on he starts sucking then getting her milk more saliva coming from her mouth and her eyes are closed just as she predicted this non-stop sex keep going as Kay feels it coming as he fills her up with his sperm and Cassandra now learn her place  
"I love this Kay, you are amazing motherfucker." Cassandra said to him not herself anymore " good my sex slave now listen you are my bitch, my property You'll smile and strut and do anything I say, you no longer wearing clothes you stay completely naked forever you can only wear slutty pink killer high-heels, you hear?" he pressed in stentorian tones.

"Y-yes Master I am your sex slave I will serve your drug lord and you, I will destroy the judges," she peeped On a very primal level, Judge Cassandra Anderson the psychic woman was forced to confront the reality that she was no longer a law-woman. Instead, she was Kay's woman, his property, his bitch.


End file.
